1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to body worn devices such as slings and garment and belt constructions designed for assisting in the support of a rifle, shotgun or the like.
2. Description of Prior Art
Guns used by sportsment in hunting game are generally quite heavy and yet must be manually carried for protracted periods of time. The problem is considerably aggravated when hunting in cold climates. In such instances, the gun will be extremely cold and uncomfortable to touch, handle and carry, and the hunter will endeavor, when possible, to keep his hands in a warm and protected position within the folds or the pockets of his hunting jacket or other garment thus making the handling of his gun most difficult and awkward.
Various devices have been heretofore proposed for assisting the hunter in carrying his gun. Such devices have included an over the shoulder sling attached to the gun at a mid-point of its length, and clothing worn brackets having openings for receiving the gun trigger guard and providing a support for the gun adjacent to the guard. However, such prior devices have provided a relatively unsteady support for the gun, and have done little to improve the safety handling condition of the gun, as in moving through brush and the like.